Love Everlasting
by AnimeMistress16
Summary: Callie Gilbert, Alison Bennett, McKenna Forbes, Zoey Lockwood, and Raven Fell have supposedly been kept out of the supernatural but they've been supernatural since before Vampires invaded Mystic Falls. When five guys begin to see through the façades they've worked hard to maintain. Will their love be everlasting or will it crumble under the stress? Based on In their Shadow.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Just my OCs.**

Full summary- Callie Gilbert, Alison Bennett, McKenna Forbes, Zoey Lockwood, and Raven Fell have supposedly been kept out of the supernatural but the truth is they've been supernatural since before Vampires invaded Mystic Falls. Hidden in the shadows of their older siblings but that's all about to change during one fateful event. When five unlikely guys begin to see through the façades they've worked hard to maintain. Will their love be everlasting or will it crumble under the stress on their relationships? Especially when the guys exes and loves are realizing their true feelings.

Character description:

Full name: Callie Gilbert

DOB: June 30th 1994. Current age 16

Appearance: dark brown hair that ends below her waist but ends before her tailbone, Oval face, lapis lazuli blue eyes, height 5'8, slim but curvy body, full pouty bow shaped lips, and has tan skin (slightly tanner than Elena).

History: Younger sister to Elena and Jeremy, member of the Gilbert Family.

Callie's POV

"_Isn't it funny how you can know someone for a year, years, or hell even your entire life but never actually know them. Well I'm the person most have known for a while but they have no clue who or what I am. Not even my family. Maybe it's because I don't let them see me as I am. I hide behind a façade. I kill myself everyday lying to those who claim to love me. But fear holds me back from telling the truth. People think I'm some nerdy dorky little girl and all they know me as is Elena and Jeremy's little baby sister. I get so damn sick of it. Day in day out. My fear isn't without reason. My need for their acceptance causing me more pain than anything. I cry thinking that if they ever found out they'd hate." _I watched silently as tears ran down my face landing on my new diary Elena had given me. As I looked in the mirror I looked broken, weak, and so fragile. Part of my façade had come down. Not only that but my skin had started to pale and turn into a sickly color indicating it was time to feed. Time to take another life. Killing people didn't bother me anymore. It was in my nature and few understood that. _"I know things I shouldn't know. I know the Salvatore brothers, the Mikaelson siblings, and Caroline are vampires. I know Tyler and Klaus are hybrid vampire werewolves, that Elena is the doppelganger of Katherine Pierce, and Bonnie is a witch. I can't be compelled so I remember everything. I use to respect Damon, Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol. I admired them and maybe Elijah too also Ripper Stefan. But now they deny their nature, some for good reasons others aren't even on their terms. My life was supernatural before the Salvatore brothers came to town. It started two years before that. The day I found out I was adopted, my bio mom a succubus, and bio dad another kind of demon but he's one of the firsts. It happened that night…" _

_Flash back three years ago-_

_I stared up at the ceiling in the bed I had been confined to for a week now. I felt weak and scared. I could feel death in the room and he sent shivers down my spine. I was alert even though my eyes were half closed. I could smell the sweet aroma of my mom's chocolate cake also to the point of tasting it's flavor on my tongue; the smooth creamy sweet chocolate frosting and the rich moist cake the combination sending you to heaven though I felt like hell. I could feel the slowing pace of my heart pounding against my rib cage in a steady rhythm. I heard someone at the door asking for me but didn't know who at the time. From what I could gather is it was a man named Tristan and a woman named Camilla. _

"_We can help her; we can save her life if you let us." Camilla's voice gave away no emotion what so ever. I couldn't tell if she was sincere or not. "All we ask is that you give her back to us."_

"_You can't handle what she is." Tristan spoke in an equally monotone voice but his full of authority. My mind was so hazed I couldn't process completely what was being said downstairs. My mind was like a blank music sheet ready to be filled with musical notes and unsung melodies._

"_What she is? She is our daughter." My dad yelled as my mother stayed quiet. Something deep within me told me she was about to make a decision that would change our lives or end mine._

"_You know what's wrong with her?" My mom asked full of concern as the only sole thing on her mind was my decreasing health and safety._

"_She is like me. I was the same way at her age. It runs in our bloodline, we have the cure but you may not like it. Just so we're clear here that us asking is only us trying to be polite if you decline nothing will stop us from getting to her." From Camilla's voice I could tell she was smiling and dead serious._

"_What's wrong with her? Nothing like this ever happened with Elena, you and Isobel are sisters." My mom's voice began to crack from worry. It pained her to be in this position I could tell knowing some else could help me in a time of great need but she couldn't._

"_Isobel and I are only half sisters by our mothers. My father is an Incubus and in turn I'm a succubus. Callie is a mix between me and her demonic father Tristan here but like me she needs energy or she'll die of starvation." I heard Camilla's heels click against the floor as she side stepped by parents and gained entry into the house._

"_Now that you understand. We will collect her now." Tristan I heard him enter and make his way toward the stairs. His movement so fast, the only thing I heard to let me know he was in the house was a creaking sound he made on the bottom stair. I could hear my parents' hearts beating a thousand times a second; I could taste the fear, the sorrow, and the heartache. _

_Everything after that was a blur until the night. I awoke in a room that wasn't my own, scared and mildly confused by my new surroundings. I realized I felt and looked a lot better than I remembered but I didn't know why. I couldn't help but survey the room I was in. It was a very large room decorated elegantly in a modern Victorian style. The room was painted a deep coral with gold and gold metallic bedding and furniture with gold accents and chandler and lanterns, the curtains were waterfall valences, had a Victorian armoire, and a big closet. A grand piano sat in a corner by the window, against the wall laid a variety of guitars ranging from electric to acoustic, a violin, and a flute resting in a case. Outside the large window which opened up to a wide terrace I could see in the far off distance the Wickery bridge letting me know I was still in Mystic Falls at least. _

"_Well I see you're awake." I vaguely recognized the voice to belong to Camilla. Her appearance was that of a teenage girl. Long dark brown curls yet still distinguishably brown like my own. We looked a lot alike but our eye colors when examined closely are different her's was an indigo color with splashes of gold and flecks of violet while mine are the color of a lapis lazuli stone with splashes of gold and flecks of violet, her features are much sharper than mine are as mine are much more delicate. Our conversation as I recalled it wasn't a pleasant one. My mind still somewhat jumbled only made sense of a few things; one I am adopted, two I'm not human, and three I'm going to need energy to survive which could lead to killing. I remember the closing of the door and bursting into hysteric tears that lasted for hours until my eyes ran dry. From then on I got use to being a demon, came to accept the fact that I was adopted after finding out Elena was too, and reassurance from my parents that they loved me regardless. _

_End flash back_

"_I've come to accept a few things about myself. I will be sixteen forever, forever I will look sixteen. That at first sounds awesome always young always beautiful until you take time to think about it. Immortality. At first immortality sounds great but then you think of those you leave behind. Eventually they will become nothing more than a memory and then soon a distant memory. Immortality is the best gift and the worst curse that could be given. I can never be human, but I never was. I've decided to take my life one day at a time and not think about the future but to look towards the present. Once finding out what I was I dunned a dorky nerdy façade of a shy, boring, and below average looking girl. The below averaging looking part is a bit hard to pull off not to sound vain I am a beautiful girl with great curves though I'm skinnier than Elena but curvier somewhat; I have an hourglass figure. Women would sell their souls for a body like mine. I'm not vain just confident besides it's in a Succubi's nature to be beautiful. Covering my curves the easy part. I just put on large sweaters, shirts, and sweatshirts with loose fitting jeans. My face was a bit tricky as I have good bone structure and my eyes are very distinct in color so I wear no makeup and my hair almost always in a messy bun."I put my diary up into a secret hiding spot so ensure my sister or brother never found it. _I left my house and began walking towards the house my birth parents owned. It was mine to do with as I pleased; they never really come to Mystic Falls. The walk was long but refreshing.

I suppose while I walk I'll tell you all about the person I hate her name is Adrianna. She's naturally beautiful she's the girl who acts like she owns everything and dresses designer. She's a blonde bitch, who's tall about the same height as me, and currently banging Kol Mikaelson enough said. She walks around with a group of four friends who act just like her. If I ever stopped caring and just killed she'd be the first on my hit list along with her click. People think I'm oh so jealous of her when I'm not plus everyone thinks I like Kol which I don't. Okay maybe I do find him hot but in a strictly predator point of view. Kol and I have no real interaction what so ever unless you count him calling me the lesser Gilbert, dorky Gilbert, Millie because he fails to learn my short name, and on occasion little miss no body the name the bitch calls me. I swear if it weren't for my four best friends she'd be dead and he'd be in a box. I swear if they catch me on the wrong day I'd put Klaus to shame.

Well I guess you can say I'm not the most stable person you'll ever meet but hey at least I'm not the most psychotic.


End file.
